


All I See

by simpleandpure22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/simpleandpure22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a room full of people, Erik is the only one he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwontgiveup09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwontgiveup09/gifts).



> This is a very short fic for Iwontgiveup09, based on a Tumblr prompt. The prompt will be revealed at the end.
> 
> I hope you like this :)

He once heard (can’t remember from where) that when a person means a lot to you, they will be the only one you see, even in a room full of people. And it turns out to be true. One may argue that Erik does stand out, with his casual clothing in the sea of yellow, but even if he wore the same thing as everyone else did, Jonas’s gaze would still be drawn to him.

The changing room in Westfalenstadion is not a big one. It always feels crowded after a match, even though the players do different things in turn, like some are in the mixed room to do interviews, some in the shower, and a few in the massage room. Today, it’s extra crowded. Everyone is in a good mood after winning the Revierderby. Even Jonas, although he didn’t play. Again. For the third—well, fourth consecutive time? If this continues, soon he will lose count.

But it doesn’t seem to matter tonight. Jonas pushes the thought to the back of his head and laughs as a few of his teammates begin to chant some BVB songs. And Erik is here. Jonas turns to look at where Erik is standing, and the blond gazes back at him almost automatically. But then Roman and Lukasz come and talk to Erik, blocking Jonas’s view. So, Jonas looks away and makes his way to his shelf.

He is about to pull a towel and checks if one of the showers is unoccupied when he feels there is someone behind him. Instinctively he turns around and smiles as his eyes meet Erik’s. Before Jonas opens his mouth to say anything, Erik has motioned him to follow him, so Jonas does. They walk briskly yet quietly, trying not to draw attention, amongst their teammates who thankfully seem to be too busy celebrating to notice them.

Erik takes him to the treatment room, which is surprisingly empty at the moment. They slip inside and Erik closes the door, making the noise from outside seem to fade a little.

“Erik, we can’t—“ Jonas starts but Erik cuts him off.

“Shhh,” the blond says softly, “Come here.”

Despite still feeling wary, Jonas can’t resist stepping forward and wraps his arms around Erik’s body, whilst Erik buries his face in the crook of Jonas’s neck. Time seems to slow down. Jonas wishes they had all the time in the world, but he knows they don’t. Anyone can walk in any minute, and nobody in the team knows about them. They have agreed that they will keep it quiet for now, at least until Erik is back in the team again.

Jonas runs his hand along the side of Erik’s back, stopping at his waist. This isn’t the first time Erik hugged him tonight. The blond did it earlier on the pitch, placing a chaste kiss on top of Jonas’s head. But at least now Jonas can hold him back, without worrying what people might think.

“You’ll play again soon,” Erik says in his ear. “You’ll be fine.”

There’s no need in denying that. Erik knows him, and sees through his smile. “I’m trying,” Jonas murmurs. “It’ll be easier when you’re back.” Gonzalo has been a great friend. So as Marcel, Manni, Marco, and Papa. But they are not Erik.

Erik presses his lips on Jonas’s left temple. “I’ll be back sooner than you think.”

Before Jonas replies, he hears that someone is opening the door. His blood runs cold and in a split second before the door opens, he releases his hold on Erik and takes a step back. Rainer’s face appears behind the door. He looks a bit taken aback to see them there.

“I didn’t know you guys are here,” Rainer says.

Jonas sees Erik smile. “Yeah, Hoffi and I were just talking,” the blond says, sounding very calm, despite the rosy colour on his cheeks. Jonas puts up a smile, hoping it doesn’t look forced.

Rainer grabs a piece of paper from the table, saying, “Okay. I forgot this earlier.” And then after smiling at the two of them, he walks out of the room.

_It was close._

As Jonas’s heartbeat slowly returns to normal, Erik reaches out to touch his arm. “We need to go back to the others,” he says.

Jonas nods. “Yeah, I need to shower.”

Erik lets his hand linger on Jonas’s arm for one more second before pulling it back. And then he opens the door and walks away. Taking a deep breath, Jonas reaches for the door handle and follows Erik outside. When he’s back in the changing room again, Erik is talking to Matze and Julian near the table. People keep walking past, blocking him almost completely. But for Jonas, Erik is all he sees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is: "Shhh, come here."
> 
> I was supposed to work on a Reumann one shot, but this idea came to mind after Erik hugging Jonas after the derby and I had to write it down. As well as Iwontgiveup09 needs a new fic for her train ride ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading. It's not much but it was supposed to be a drabble and ended up as a mini one shot instead :D


End file.
